Pokemon Learning League Volume of A Rectangular Prism
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and Iris are on Route 39, where they start talking about the respective firsts they did. After arriving Olivine City, they run into Ada, who has come to the area to relax. They head to the beach, where they spot a new place under construction and wonder what it's for.


Pokemon Learning League

Volume of a Rectangular Prism

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew going down Route 39 on a clear, sunny afternoon. There's a nice breeze in the air and the grass blows in it and the Sun shines down. Ash glances over and casually speaks to the audience.) _

Ash _(casually)_: Oh, hi there guys.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Iris: Hey, there.

Axew: Axew.

_(Iris breathes in and gives off a sigh of comfort.)_

Iris: Ahh. It really feel great out here today.

Axew _(agreeing)_: Axew.

Ash: Yeah, it sure does.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: So, Iris, what have you been up to?

Iris: I went to Ecruteak City and saw the Burned Tower, as well as the Bell Tower and met the Kimono sisters.

Ash: That's great. You know, those girls are tough battlers.

Iris: Oh, don't I know it.

_(As they continue on along, they spot a Lopunny and a Sylveon feeding their young Buneary &amp; Eevee.) _

Iris: Hey, Ash.

Ash: Yeah?

Iris: I was wondering, what it was like when you left on the first day of your journey?

Ash: Ooh, boy, it was pretty interesting. Things got off to a pretty rocky start.

Iris _(curiously)_: Oh. How so?

Ash: I'd got to Professor Oak's lab late and all the starter Pokemon had all been taken.

Iris _(understanding)_: Oh. That must've been disappointing for you.

Ash: It was. However, he said he did have one left. He wasn't very sure about it, but I really wanted it, so he gave it to me. And of course, it was Pikachu.

Iris: That's good. Go on.

Ash: Well, when I first left Pallet, Pikachu wasn't very friendly at first.

Iris _(intrigued)_: Really?

Ash: Yeah. When I wanted catch a Pidgey, he didn't want to help out at all. So, I tried to catch it by myself, and it didn't go very well.

Iris: That was a really stupid move.

Ash: Looking back at it, it really was.

Iris: Anyway, what else happened?

Ash: Well, I threw a stone at Spearow, and that led to us getting attacked and chased by a whole flock of them. And to make it worse, Pikachu got severely injured by them.

Iris: Ooh, that's terrible.

Ash: It was. We jumped into a river, and that's where we met Misty. She pulled us out and told me where the nearest Pokemon Center was. Then, I borrowed her bike to get away from the Spearow, but then a storm came in and slowed us down.

Iris: Ahh.

Ash: It was after I tried to defend Pikachu from them is where he decided to leap in and used his Thundershock to defeat them. After the storm, we saw Ho-oh flying over, although we didn't know what it was at the time.

Iris _(impressed)_: Wow! That's pretty amazing.

Ash: Yeah. Okay, my turn. What was your first battle like?

Iris: It was an interesting one. It was me and Drilbur against this guy named Phil. He seemed like a nice guy.

Ash: All right, go on.

Iris: He called out his Gothorita and we started. At first it was going pretty well. Drilbur was doing great against it, but then things got much tougher. Gothorita started using moves like Dark Pulse and Grass Knot.

Ash: That's must've been unexpected.

Iris: It was. Drilbur and I continued on until it finally got to the point where he was starting to get worn out. I thought he'd had taken enough and was going to forfeit, but Drilbur didn't want to quit. I didn't know why and wasn't sure about it, but he was showing a very strong fighting spirit, so I let him go on.

Ash: What else happened?

Iris: After that, he really started giving it his all, and was even doing some of the attacks in ways I didn't think were possible. Even Phil was impressed by this.

Ash: Oh.

Iris: It was really close, but Drilbur finally beat Gothorita. Afterwards, Phil came over and told me that I had what it took to become a great Pokemon trainer.

Ash: That's really cool. Do you think he's been doing well since then?

Iris: He probably has.

_(They continue on through. A few minutes later, they arrive in Olivine City. The Sunlight glistens in the ocean water. Wingull and Pelipper fly over.)_

Iris: Doesn't the ocean look nice today?

Axew: Axew.

Ash: It sure does.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They head down into the city. Moments later, they come to a restaurant, where they see Ada leaving it. She's wearing a bright yellow short-sleeved shirt, long jean shorts and sandals.)_

Ada: Hey, guys.

Iris: Hey, Ada. What are you doing here?

Ada: I thought it'd be a nice day to come here and relax.

Ash _(understanding)_: Oh. Sounds nice. Where are you heading to?

Ada: I'm just about to head to the beach.

Ash: Oh, cool. Mind if we come with you?

Ada: Of course.

_(They head down to the coastline.)_

Iris: By the way, how are things back on Torom Island?

Ada: Everything's been going well. There've been big things going on.

Iris: Like what?

Ada: Siara's been working on the android's articulations, Quinn &amp; Diana have been designing a new stage for the festival and Lex has been letting Combusken help him out with his sculpture.

Iris: That's pretty interesting.

_(They come to the coastline, where they pass by an amphitheater under construction.)_

Ash: What do you think is going to be in there when it's finished?

Iris: Maybe some special Pokemon performances will be done there.

_(They continue on through.)_

Voice (O.S.): So, what do you think of having it here?

2nd Voice (O.S): Sure, and we could add the swimming area here.

_(They stop to look over and see two trainers, Pamela &amp; Vincent, designing some blueprints. Pamela has light blue eyes, brown hair, an orange short-sleeved shirt, a long skirt with black stockings and flats. Vincent has red hair, hazel eyes, a red-and-orange striped shirt, sweat pants and sneakers.)_

Iris: What do you think they're working on over there?

Ash: I don't k now, Iris, but let's go see.

_(They go over to them.)_

Pamela: Oh, hello there.

Ash: Hey. What are you doing there?

Vincent: We're working on an indoor pool area for the new amphitheater.

Ash _(intrigued)_: Really?

Vincent: Yeah. I'm Vincent.

Pamela: And I'm Pamela.

Ada: Please to meet you both. My name's Ada.

Ash: I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: By the way, what's going to be performed at it?

Pamela: Oh, it's going to be for some of the best Ice and Water type Pokemon trainers and performers in the world.

Iris _(getting it)_: Ahh, that sounds good.

Vincent: Oh, it's going to be.

Ash: So, what's the pool going to be for?

Pamela: You see, we thought it'd be great if the visitors could swim with or go ice skating with the Pokemon, while having it simulate their natural environment. We'll have half the pool frozen on one end for the ice skating.

Iris: Okay, but won't they get too cold in the water?

Vincent: We already thought about that. We'll give them wear special wetsuits, along with scuba tanks.

Ada: You guys really know what you're doing.

Both: Thank you, Ada.

Ada: You're welcome. Hey, listen. If I could give you guys a piece of advice, when you're designing the area, try to make sure that there's enough volume for everything you want to put in it.

Vincent: All right, then, but how do we do it?

Ada: The way to do it is actually really easy.

_(She pulls out the Pokepilot from her pocket, turns it on, and displays how to find the volume.)_

Ada: To start with, you measure out the height, width and length of the prism.

Ash: All right, now what?

Ada: Now, you multiply them together. What's interesting is that you can multiply them in any order, and still get the same result.

Iris: Okay, what's left?  
Ada: Finally, state the answer in cubic units. No matter what unit of measuring you use, you always state the answer in cubic units.

Pamela: That's all we need?

Ada: Yep. That's about it. What do you say I show you something?

Iris: Sure thing.

Axew: Axew.

_(Pan up to an upper panel displaying various people loading different-looking rectangular containers and each one have their measurements.)_

Ada: You guys ready?

Ash: You bet.

Ada: Okay, then. Here, this man is going to put some of his vintage games into this box. How much volume can it hold?

Iris: Hmm. About 2100 in3.

Ada: Very good, Iris. This girl has a tank meant for aquatic plants and Pokemon. What is the volume of it?

Vincent: 280 ft3.  
Ada: Okay, Vincent. This woman has a container for all her Pokemon research. How much volume can it hold?

Ash: 120 m3.

Ada: All right, Ash. Finally, this boy is going to pack all his empty PokeBalls into the box. How much volume can it hold?

Pamela: 84 ft3.

Ada: You got it, Pamela. You did great, guys.

Vincent: Thanks a lot, Ada.

Ada: No problem, Vincent.

_(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back into her pocket.)_

Ada: So, guys you ready to give it a shot?

_(They both nod their heads in agreement.)_

Ada: That's good, but before we do, let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Ash: All right, Ada. _(He glances over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for doing this? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

Vincent _(off-putted)_: Uh, you guys do this often?

Ash: Yeah, we do, but's it no big deal.

Vincent: Oh, okay.

_(Dissolve to the blueprints for the pool.)_

Ash: All right, let's do it. How wide do you think it should be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ 50 meters. Sure, why not.

Iris: Now, how long should it be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ 25 meters. Okay.

Pamela: How deep do you think it ought to be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.) _7 meters. Very well.

Vincent: Lastly, what is the volume of the whole thing? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.) _8,750 m3. You got it.

_(Dissolve back to the gang and Iris casually speaks to the audience.)_

Iris: Thanks, you guys.

Axew: Axew.

Pamela: Thank you for the helpful advice, Ada.

Ada: No problem, you two.

Ash: Well, let's get going.

Pikachu: Pika.

Vincent _(curiously)_: Where are you heading off to?

Iris: We're just heading down to the beach.

Vincent: Oh, that sounds fun.

Ash: You want to join us when you're done?

Both: Sure thing.

Ash: Then, we'll see you later.

_(They head on down to the beach. It's bustling with people sunbathing, some are playing volleyball with their Pokemon and others are swimming in the ocean.)_

Ash: Well, what are we waiting for?

Iris: Yeah. Let's go.

_(They glance over to the audience.)_

All: Thank you, you guys.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Axew: Axew.

_(Dissolve to a few minutes later, where they're at the beach. They're all in their bathing suits. Ada lays out sunbathing, Ash and Iris are swimming around and Pikachu &amp; Axew are floating in swim tubes.)_

Iris: That was an interesting episode. Did you like it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience.)_ Oh, all right.

_(Ash playfully splashes her from behind.)_

Ash (O.S): Got you!

Iris _(playfully)_: Oh, you're going to get it. _(She glances over top to the audience.) _Well, see you guys later.

_(She casually waves goodbye to the audience and starts splashing Ash back. We then see Vincent and Pamela coming over to join them. It irises in, ending the episode.)_


End file.
